Cheers The Malones Mayday Malone Day
by vodkarocks
Summary: The Sam and Diane saga lives on. This story takes place in 1995, two years after Sam and Diane marry. In this story, their twins are about one and a half years old. Sam is being honored by the Boston RedSox for his years of service and both Sam and Diane meet up with old acquaintances. Of course there are stolen moments for them as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayday Malone Day**

**Chapter 1**

_**June 2, 1995**_

_**Mr. Samuel Malone**_

_**Boston, Massachusetts**_

_**Dear Sam,**_

_** In keeping with the Red Sox tradition of honoring former players who have helped our organization excel we have nominated you to receive this year's prestigious Excellence award in Baseball. Not only did you bring the Red Sox to an Eastern Division championship in 1975 but you were instrumental in our ability to capture the pennant that same year. We also want to acknowledge your contributions to the Boston area through your business, civic and charitable involvements. We have developed a 'Mayday Malone Day' to be held on August 13, 1995 at the Baltimore Orioles game and respectfully request that you invite your family and friends to be present. We are looking forward to hearing from you.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** JRY Trust (Owner)**_

** A hand-written note at the bottom of the letter was from the General Manager of the current team;**

_**Sam, This is long overdue and we couldn't be happier for you. **_

_**Dan**_

**Sam smiled as he picked up the phone, "Honey, why don't we get a babysitter tonight and go out to dinner? We haven't been out alone together in a while."**

** "Oh, I'd love that Sam. We've barely seen each other this week and I miss our little 'chats'. Let's leave after the kids are in bed though, I feel like we've been away from them all week too."**

** "Of course we can. You pick the restaurant, I'll pick up the tab," Sam laughed, "By the way, I'm bringing a letter along that I want to show you."**

** "Good or bad letter?"**

** "Good letter. All good and I want to show you first."**

** "I love you Sam. Still so mysterious."**

** "Love you too sweetheart."**

** Sixteen month old twins, Maura and Joey were finishing lunch as Diane hung up the phone. Beautiful little blond haired Maura was busy feeding her lunch to the dog while Joey was contentedly mashing his food into his hair. Both smiled proudly at Diane knowing she would smile at their childish antics, and she did. As Diane cleaned them up with a warm wash cloth, she cooed to them in her softest voice smiling as she said it;**

"**You two should be driving me crazy. I'm forty-three years old, educated, and a career woman. I've traveled the world and written a successful screen play. I am able to instruct a classroom full of one hundred eighteen year olds, work on a doctoral degree, and research a dissertation. And yet, when I watch you two none of the rest of it matters as much." **

**Diane looked at them both and in an even softer maternal voice she smiled and said, "What do you think of that Maura and Joey? Do you think I deserve a night out with your father?" **

**Both babies smiled and laughed as she picked them up. "Well, okay, I'll go then, if you insist," she said as she kissed them each.**

**Diane and Sam got the twins bathed and into bed before the babysitter arrived. Diane wanted to try a new restaurant in downtown Boston that was small and intimate and got rave reviews. Of course, she knew that half the wait staff would know Sam either from the bar or from the fact that he had dated one of them. The other half would merely ogle his good looks, even the male waiters. Diane smiled at the thought, not jealous but used to the reaction. They settled into the bar to await their table.**

**As Diane ordered a glass of wine, Sam glanced at the door to the bar and looked surprised. Janet Eldridge, a woman he had dated during one of their 'off' times had entered. Janet spotted Sam and immediately walked over to say hello. **

"**Sam, it's so good to see you again." **

"**Janet, it's wonderful to see you too. You remember Diane, don't you?" said Sam as he turned toward Diane.**

"**Of course I remember Diane. I had heard that you two were married. All I can say is; 'What took you so long and I'm so happy for you both'. You know, Diane, I knew that Sam was in love with you almost from the start of our relationship. He tried to pretend he wasn't but he didn't fool me or anyone else. I've come to admire your tenacity that day in disrupting the press conference the way you did. Now that I look back, I shake my head and laugh. The yellow squirt gun and all. It could almost be a television sitcom, couldn't it?"**

**Diane laughed as she said, "I'm still embarrassed about that day but thank you Janet. I'll have to admit that at the time Sam even had me fooled. I guess I was the only one who thought he was in love with you. Can you sit and join us for a drink?"**

"**I, we, would love to for a short while," said Janet, "My husband is parking the car. We don't get out much anymore between working and small children. Thank God for nannies."**

"**I know what you mean Janet, Sam and I have one year old twins. All we really want right now is a good night's sleep."**

**They were laughing as Janet's husband came into the bar and walked over to the table. He was a strikingly good looking man of about Sam's age. As he got to the table he looked at Diane with instant recognition and shouted, **

"**Oh my God, Diane is that you?" **

**Diane jumped up and warmly hugged Janet's husband, "Michael, I can't believe this. After all these many years. I love this. How are you?" **

**Janet and Sam looked at them with shocked expressions.**

"**Janet, do you get the impression that these two have met before?"**

"**Amazingly Sam, I did guess that."**

**Michael started the conversation, "I met Diane in Italy back in 1985. She had just left someone at the altar and was looking for a ride out of the city, anywhere really, just out of the city. I was doing a summer in Europe and ran into her at a market. I told her I was driving to Spain. She hopped into my car and said 'good, then that's where I'm going'. We became great friends on that journey to Spain and remained friends during her stay in Europe. I never really thought about a romantic relationship with her because throughout our drive to Spain all she talked about was a man she loved who lived back in the states. Hopefully you're that man," MichaeI said as he turned toward Sam.**

"**Hopefully I am,"smiled Sam.**

**Diane nodded. **

"**I will say though Sam, Diane is one of the most impetuous and spontaneous people I've ever encountered. She was game for anything anyone wanted to do. We sure had fun."**

**Diane gently took Michael's hand and squeezing it said to Janet and Sam, "What Michael is not telling you because he is kind and diplomatic is that he protected me like a brother. He pulled me out of a lot of serious and difficult situations back then. I shudder when I think back to that time in my life. I was so naïve," said Diane, "dangerously naïve and if not for Michael I could easily have been hurt or worse." **

"**Mr. Malone, your table is ready," said the waiter.**

"**Diane, could I have your telephone number. I'd like us to keep in touch. I have a feeling tonight may be the start of a grand friendship. We seem to have so much in common. Young children, careers, nice husbands."**

"**I'd love that Janet. In fact, why don't you and Michael bring the children over next Saturday night for dinner. I'd love to meet them and I'd love to see you both again soon."**

"**Oh Sam it was such a treat to meet with an old friend. I'm so glad we did."**

"**And Diane, from the sound of it, I'm glad Michael was around you in Europe too. You'll have to tell me more someday- if you want to."**

"**Someday I will. But now, what letter were you talking about this morning? I've been dying to know all day."**

**Sam pulled the Red Sox letter out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Diane. She read it and said, "Sam this is absolutely wonderful. Finally you're getting public recognition for your involvement in baseball and for all of the charitable things you do in Boston." She took his hand, "I'm so thrilled for you and so happy that I get to share it with you. We're very lucky you and I. I feel like spontaneously kissing you right here in this restaurant." **

"**Feel free," laughed Sam. **

**Diane leaned over and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.**

**Feeling the palpable electricity between them Sam said, "Save the spontaneity for the later."**

**After sending the babysitter home and shutting off the lights, Sam and Diane walked arm in arm up the stairs. "Let me check on the kids first, I'll be right in."**

** Diane stood over Joey's crib and touched her beautiful child's head. **_**Thank you God for all you've granted me **_**she thought and covered him as gently as she could. Checking on Maura her beautiful tiny girl evoked the same thought. She kissed two fingers and placed the fingers on Maura's forehead. She smiled as she left the room.**

** Sam was already in bed reading a magazine when Diane reached the bedroom. "So you want spontaneous huh?" she said as she playfully jumped on the bed laughing and throwing herself on top of him. "Let's talk first," she said while she squirmed into his strong embrace. Sam laughed and hugged her tightly, starting to unzip her dress.**

** "Sam, I need to start planning the party."**

** "What party?"**

** "The party we're having for Mayday Malone Day. We could have it here after the game, something simple. We will have to start with a guest list of people to invite to the game as soon as you find out how many we can invite. I think I'll have Mayday Malone t-shirts made for all of us to wear, even the children."**

** "Diane, nothing is ever simple when you're in charge. I'll call the General Manager of the team tomorrow to get the particulars, in the meantime, let's forget about the party that may or may not happen two months from now. Let's concentrate on the here and now."**

** Diane eased away long enough to undress then jumped back on the bed wrapping her arms around Sam. "Why bother putting a nightgown on when it will be off in seconds anyhow."**

** "Now that's what I call spontaneous," Sam laughed as he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her passionately unlocking that part of Diane that was always so invitingly uninhibited behind the bedroom door. **_**No one would ever guess that this gentle and genteel, prim and proper woman was a lioness in the bedroom **_**thought Sam as he tenderly made love to her.**


	2. Cheers The Malones Mayday Malone Day 2

**Mayday Malone Day**

**Chapter 2**

**June 1993**

"**Sammy, why didn't you tell us about this?" said Carla as she held up the newspaper, **_**The Boston Globe**_**. "This is the greatest thing to happen in twenty years. Mayday Malone Day. It's about time."**

**The article was a small article that mentioned the yearly award, Sam's name and the date of Mayday Malone Day, August 13, two months away.**

** "Relax Carla, I just found out about it on Saturday and I wasn't in yesterday."**

** "Sam, this is great news what did Diane think about it?" said Norm.**

** "She was really happy about it. She's already making plans about having a party or something. She's even planning what everyone should wear. You know Diane."**

** Carla chimed in, "Sam, I think we should all wear Mayday Malone t-shirts with your picture and the date on them."**

** "Funny Carla, that's exactly what Diane wants to do. Are you turning into a Diane?" Sam laughed.**

** "Bite or lose your tongue Sam."**

**August 13 1995**

**Televised Pre-game Red Sox Program**

**_"Good afternoon Red Sox fans. It's a beautiful sunny day here in Boston and we're looking forward to a great game between the Baltimore Orioles and the Boston Red Sox. The game starts in one half hour but do we have an exciting pregame show and some predictions before the game to give you today."_**

**_"Thanks Dave. Should be a good game. I hope everyone out there knows that today is Mayday Malone Day in honor of that great relief pitcher, Sam 'Mayday' Malone who led the Red Sox to the Eastern Division title and pennant twenty years ago, 1975. The Sox hadn't won the title or the pennant since '67, so it was pretty exciting at the time."_**

_"**Carl, Sam never left Boston after he left baseball either. He has become an integral part of the Boston business world. He owns a bar called ****Cheers****, a catering company with two of his chef friends, and has invested heavily in properties in and around Boston. Quite a success story there, I'd say. They're doing well to honor him."**_

_"**You've got that right Dave. Hey- there is now sitting right next to the Red Sox dugout with his wife and kids. Looks like a lot of friends came along for the celebration too."**_

_"**You know Carl, I've known Sam since my early playing days. I used to hang out at Cheers. Still do, and got to know his then girlfriend Diane. A funnier couple I've never met. Diane worked for Sam while she was in Graduate School back in the 80's. Those two fought like cats and dogs. It was hilarious to watch. She always seemed to get the better of him too. It was obvious to everyone but them how much they dug each other. They got married just a few years ago and have twins now."**_

_"**They don't look like they're fighting anymore do they?"**_

_"**No they sure aren't fighting. What a great looking couple."**_

** " Diane, where's Maura?"**

** " Carla and Margaret have her right over there and are spoiling her to death, as usual."**

** " When the award ceremony starts the Sox want the whole family to be on the platform. Photo op I guess."**

** " Oh Sam, I don't know. You know what a stinker Maura can be especially when she knows she has an audience."**

** " She'll be fine. Besides I've always liked feisty blonde chicks. I'll hold her." **

** Sam and Diane, carrying the children, walked to the center of the field and onto the low platform amidst applause from the Red Sox fans. Diane giggled at the sight of Maura enjoying the applause and smiling as though the fans were applauding her. The General Manager of the team introduced Sam to the crowd and gave a short history of his achievements before presenting the award to him along with a ten thousand dollar check that is bestowed upon each yearly recipient. After receiving the award and the check, Sam put Maura down on the low platform and walked to the microphone to begin the obligatory speech that followed. **

**_" Boston Red Sox organization and fans, I cannot put into words how much meaning this award has to me. I have always loved the Boston Red Sox even after I left baseball. Many of you know the reason behind my leaving baseball and those of you who don't, consider yourselves lucky."_**

**The crowd laughed both at Sam's joke and at his little daughter jumping off the platform, climbing back on and jumping off again. Joey enjoyed watching his sister and decided to join her in the fun, oblivious to the crowd watching him. Sam turned to them and smiled, then to Diane and smiled. He went on with his speech;**

**_" When I left baseball I felt as though my life had no direction and that I had failed the team and myself. It took me many years to come to terms with being a " former" player and if not for the love of friends, specifically Ernie Pantuso, you may remember him as Coach, and my friends at Cheers I might have continued to lose myself . I thank them too. And then, I met someone else in1982 who has changed me in ways I thought I would never know. I thank her too and at this point want to introduce to you my wife, Diane Chambers-Malone."_**

** Sam turned toward Diane and held out his hand for her to join him at the microphone.**

**_" Diane and I would like the Red Sox fans to know that we appreciate the generous cash gift that follows this award. We have discussed it and have made a decision to donate the ten-thousand dollar gift to be divided in equal amounts to the greater Boston area Boys and Girls Clubs. This city has been so good to us. The Red Sox organization has asked me to let you know too that the profits on the sale of the Mayday Malone t-shirts have been astounding. They are donating all of the profits to the Boys and Girls Clubs as well. Now, if you'll excuse me , I think there's a game that's about to begin. Play ball gentlemen."_**

** As the crowd stood clapping and yelling Sam turned from the microphone and walked away but Diane remained standing at it. She had a secret that she had kept from Sam. An announcer walked over the microphone and said, **

** "And now ladies and gentlemen leading us in the National Anthem today will be Diane Malone, wife of Sam Mayday Malone."**

** Diane stood looking beautiful as she began singing the National Anthem in her melodious, angelic voice. Maura and Joey stopped jumping when they heard her familiar voice. Sam beamed at her. **_**She's the most important award I will ever receive **_**he thought to himself.**


End file.
